


A Case Gone Wrong - Or Very, Very Right

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Daddy Dom Gabriel and Little Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Sam, Daddy Gabriel, Daddy Kink, Dean Hates Witches, Gift Fic, Little Sam, M/M, Witches, daddy dom, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a case, Sam touches something that reveals his deepest desires. They just aren't quite what anyone expected. Is this going to ruin the flirtation that has slowly been building between him and Gabriel, or will he maybe get the one thing he wants more than anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case Gone Wrong - Or Very, Very Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cr8zymommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr8zymommy/gifts).



> I wrote this to fulfill a gift request for a dear friend. So, here it is sweetie. A collection of one shots following the progression of Sam and Gabriel’s Daddy!dom and Little relationship! For the sake of this story, let’s just say that Gabriel came back and pulled Sam out of the Cage and helped to heal him. After that, Gabriel just sort of stuck around, helping Cas out in Heaven and helping out the boys sometimes. He and Sam flirt sometimes but they haven’t taken it any farther than that. The rest, you’ll see!

Dean didn’t even know how the hell they still managed to get into these kinds of situations. Some of it he blamed on pure Winchester luck – if something bad could happen, it’d happen around the Winchesters. But most of the blame he placed firmly at the doorstep of witches.

Freaking witches, man. It was always their fault.

A witch was the reason that Sam and Dean had come to this town, after all. One who seemed to be enacting out some sort of revenge fantasies on the people in her town and the surrounding ones.

A witch was the reason they were in this house right now, doing their stupid search in hope of finding some sort of proof or evidence or some other thing that Sam was sure would be able to help fix the things the witch had already started. Dean was all for calling up Castiel or even Gabriel to help out. The older hunter hated working witch cases. Something always went wrong or someone got covered in something old and dead and nasty. Case in point:

A witch was the damn reason that Dean was standing here staring down at his brother – a brother who had  proved he was a giant moron by actually touching one of the strange things on the shelf they’d been looking at, and who had promptly dropped to the ground. That right there was bad enough. What made it about eighty times worse had been the moment that Sam opened his eyes and started _crying_.

It took a lot for Sam to cry. Since Hell, since the Cage – even before that, really – his threshold for pain was really high. For it to be enough to bring Sam not just to tears, but to openly sobbing, terrified the hell out of Dean. The only time either of them cried was when the other had either died or been brought back. They didn’t cry over pain. They just _didn’t_.

“Jesus, Sammy.” Dean dropped down next to him, eyes scanning his brother rapidly, trying to figure out where the hell he was hurt at. One of his hands immediately went to Sam’s forehead like somehow checking for a temperature would really tell him anything about this. “What is it, Sammy? What hurts? What the hell did that shit do to you?”

Sam let out a pitiful sounding whimper and pressed his forehead into Dean’s hand just like he’d used to do when he was younger. He’d always been such a tactile kid. In some ways, he still was as an adult, he just didn’t always show it. “De.” Sam said, his voice low and terrified sounding, and it sent Dean’s heart racing even more. When was the last time Sam had called him De without being almost blackout drunk or terrified from a nightmare?

“Hey, hey.” The hand on Sam’s forehead slid down to cup his cheek, forcing Sam’s head up so that he and Dean were eye to eye. “Talk to me, Sam. What’s going on? I can’t help if I don’t know what that thing did to you. What’s going on?”

His brother’s bottom lip honest to God _wobbled_. “I...” He sniffed, closing his eyes and pressing his face hard against Dean’s hand. “I want Daddy.”

The words came out in a whisper, yet that didn’t stop Dean from hearing them and he almost immediately froze. Daddy? _Daddy_? Son of a bitch.

All the little things were adding up in Dean’s head and he tried his damndest not to groan. Oh, hell. Son of a mother fucking _bitch_. Dean looked up at the little swirled purple ball that Sam had touched which had apparently turned his giant of a brother back into some sort of child. That was the only thing that made any sort of sense. The tears, the soft voice, calling him ‘De’, asking for freaking _Daddy_. Somehow that stupid thing had turned Sam back into a kid, at least inside of his own head. One who wanted a father who wasn’t there. Who _couldn’t_ be there. Dean looked back down into those watery eyes and battled back another curse. How do you explain to a kid that Daddy isn’t there?

“Sammy,” Dean rubbed a hand over his face and tried not to sigh. There was just no way he could tell him Daddy was gone. He couldn’t do it. Whatever the witch had done had obviously made his brother into somewhat of a kid again. Dean couldn’t devastate his little Sammy by telling him their dad wasn’t coming. So he settled for the same lie he’d always told his brother. “Dad’s a little busy right now but he’ll come as soon as he can, I promise.”

Sam’s lower lip pushed out and, really, it wasn’t fair how a grown man could look so young and kind of adorable like that. Dean was almost tempted to take a picture to mock his baby brother with when he came back to himself. At the moment, though, he had more important things to deal with. The most important of all being that he needed to get Sam the hell out of here before the witch came back. There was no way Sam would be able to defend himself right now and he’d only be a liability for Dean if a fight happened.

Dropping his hand from Sam’s face, he held it out and waited for Sam to take it so he could pull him up. “C’mon, Sammy. Let’s get you up and out of here. I’m gonna get us back to the motel and then I think it’s time to call some friends to see if they might be able to help us out.”

“Friends?” Sam’s touch was hesitant when his fingers reached Dean’s. Still, he seemed to have that same innate trust of his brother that he’d always had. He let Dean pull him up until they were both on their feet.  That trust that little Sam had, the one that Dean was always right and would always do what was right for him, had Dean’s gut twisting a little. It’d been a long time since Sam had looked at him that way – and it’d been a long time since he’d deserved that kind of look.

The emotion made Dean’s voice a little gruff when he spoke again. “Yeah, buddy, friends. Now, c’mon, we should get out of here.”

When Dean tried to pull away so they could go to the car, Sam’s fingers stayed locked with his. Dean turned to find his giant of a brother glaring at him, the effect ruined by the still wet cheeks and the red nose that was running just a bit. “’m not ‘pposed to walk out there by myself. You gotta hold my hand, Dean!”

Oh Christ on a crutch. Dean tried not to groan. This really wasn’t what he needed right now. He knew that look on his brother’s face, though. The downward draw of his eyebrows, the wrinkle of his nose, the thinness of his lips. That was stubborn Sammy through and through. He wasn’t going to move on this. Either Dean gave in and held the giant’s hand, or he was going to have a massive tantrum to deal with. “There better not be anyone out there.” Dean grumbled to himself. He tightened his hold on Sam’s hand and tugged him forward. _Cas and Gabe better damn well be able to fix this._

Getting Sammy in the car was easy enough. He’d always been a good passenger no matter what their dad thought. Unlike most kids, Sam was generally content to quietly stare out the window and daydream or to just read. He stayed quiet now, even if he squirmed a little in his seat.

Still, Dean was pretty pleased their motel wasn’t that far away. As soon as he had Sam inside – with more hand-holding that left the older Winchester grumbling under his breath – Dean pulled out his cell phone and made the call.

Not even a full minute later two bodies appeared in the room with them – and Dean got a surprise.

Sam wasn’t bothered by their guests the way that Dean had thought he might be. Instead, he absolutely lit up at the sight of the angels in front of him. His smile was huge and bright in a way Dean hadn’t seen since Sam was young. “Cas!  D--Gabe!” He cried out. Apparently he wasn’t just happy to see them, he remembered who they were as well. So, his mind was young, but still connected to his adult mind, maybe? It made Dean’s head hurt trying to figure it out.

“Hello, Samuel.” Castiel greeted him.

The younger Winchester bounced up and down on the bed and he looked so damn happy it left Dean a little stunned. He seemed even happier to see them than he had been around Dean. No, not _them_ – _Gabriel_.  It didn’t escape Dean’s notice that Sam was beaming up at Gabriel.

It didn’t escape Gabriel’s notice either. But instead of the mocking Dean had been sure they’d all have to endure for Gabriel’s help, something a whole lot gentler crossed the trickster’s face. Gabriel strolled forward, eyes never breaking away from Sam. “Hey there, kiddo. Looks like you boys have been busy.”

“We was huntin’.” Sam said with that same little lisp he’d lost when he was seven. The kid looked proud as can be as he told Gabriel “I was helpin’! Or, well, I _think_. I touched somethin’ an it _hurt, a_ lot.” He looked up at Gabriel through long lashes, seemingly trying to make sure the archangel understood just how much ‘a lot’ was. Then his face cleared and he smiled again. “But De’ was there. He made it better like he always does an he helped me get up. Then he said he had to get back here an call some friends an then you guys showed up an now you’re here!”

The speech left Dean choked up. _He made it better like he always does._ Damn the kid for springing that kind of stuff on him.

Gabriel chuckled lowly and reached out to ruffle Sam’s hair, earning him a scowl that Dean knew wasn’t real. He could see the smile hidden underneath. “That we are, munchkin. It really does sound like you’ve been busy! I’d love to hear more about it, but Cassie and I gotta talk to Deano over there for a minute. You think you can be a big boy for me and chill over here for a bit? I’ll even leave you with something to entertain you.” He snapped his fingers and a coloring book and crayons appeared on the bed. The way that Sam lit up at them had Dean smiling before he’d even realized it.

Once Sam was happily occupied with his new present, Gabriel gestured to the others and they moved over to the other side of the room. “All righty then.” Gabriel said cheerfully. He stuffed his hands down into his pockets and rocked back on his heels, the smirk that Dean had expected before now sliding over his features. “I can’t wait to hear this story. How exactly did Sammy junior turn junior again?”

“How’d you know?” Dean asked first. It was like Gabriel had taken one look at Sam and just _known_.

“It was quite easy to tell.” Castiel said. He looked at Dean like he coudln’t quite understand why Dean would ask them that.

The archangel snorted and rolled his eyes. “He’s right. Not exactly like it was hard, bucko. Humans all radiate some kind of energy. Right now, Sammy boy’s like a kid stuffed in that gigantor body of his. The question is – how’d he get like that?”

“A witch.” Dean spat out the word like it was something filthy. To him, it was. He hated freaking witches! “Sam touched something in her house an it knocked him flat on his ass, had him crying. Said it _hurt_. It took me a bit to figure out what happened. Really clued me in when he asked for freaking _Daddy._ ” Rubbing his face again, Dean pushed his hand up and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes fixed on Gabriel, the one most likely to be able to help here. “Can you fix it?”

“Probably.” Gabriel grinned and rocked back on his heels. “It’d be easier if I saw what the spell was. What did he touch and where was it?”

Dean gave him the specifics and fully expected Gabriel and Castiel to just up and vanish on them. Instead, he was surprised yet again when Gabriel reached out and put a hand on Castiel’s arm, stopping him. “Just a sec, Cassie.” Then he turned and made his way over to the bed where Sam was now lying on his stomach, coloring happily. The kid looked up as Gabriel came close and smiled brightly at him. Twisting himself, Sam pushed his coloring book towards the archangel. “Hey, Gabe. Look! I colored a tiger. They’re Dean’s fav’rite!” Hazel eyes narrowed and slanted over to Dean before going back to Gabriel, who was moving to crouch by the bed. Sam lowered his voice to that whisper all kids seemed to think adults couldn’t hear, though they all heard him clearly. “Y’ think he’ll like it?”

Though Dean couldn’t see Gabriel’s face like this, he could practically hear the smile in his answer. “I bet he’ll love it, munchkin. It’s a pretty awesome looking tiger.”

A hint of a blush touched Sam’s cheeks. “Thanks!”

“You’re welcome.” Folding his arms on the bed, Gabriel leaned forward a little. “Hey, kiddo. Cassie and I gotta go take a look at the place you and Dean were just at.”

The smile wiped right off Sam’s face. “The house with the bad thing?” He looked concerned. Concerned and completely unhappy, pulling his bottom lip in and worrying it with his teeth.

Gabriel reached out and used his thumb to pull Sam’s lip out from his teeth. “We’ll be fine. Cas and I, we’re pretty tough, an we’ll be careful. We just need to make sure that no one else is gonna be hurt by the bad thing. But I’ll be back, I promise.” It wasn’t hard to see that Sam didn’t believe him. Gabriel must’ve seen it too. He let go of Sam’s lip and cupped his cheek for a moment, smiling at him. “How about this – you pick a picture, any picture in your book, and I’ll be back by the time you’ve finished coloring it.  What do you think about that?”

Sam looked down at his book and back up at Gabriel, chewing on his lip once more in deep thought. Then he let go of his lip and nodded, visibly relaxing himself. “Okay.” He agreed. Not that he looked like he really believed it. Dean had seen that face often enough growing up to know what it meant. It was the face Sammy wore when he was trying to be brave, even if he didn’t really feel it. Seeing it now made Dean ache a little. Over the years Sam had gotten a lot better at hiding those insecurities. Seeing the open boy that his brother had used to be was difficult.

Reaching up, Gabriel ruffled Sam’s hair again, drawing a tiny smile from him.

The archangel pushed back up to his feet and strolled back to the other adults. Dean watched him, keeping half an eye on Sam while his brother started to search his color book to find another page to work on. “Dude,” Dean drawled out when Gabriel reached them. “What was that about?”

“Little Sam obviously cares about all of us.” Gabriel pointed out. He fixed Dean with a hard look and arched his eyebrows. “He’s been left behind by enough people in his life, don’t you think? It’s not like it was hard to take a moment to reassure the tyke.”

He snapped his fingers and he and Castiel were both suddenly gone.

* * *

It only took about half a coloring page for Gabriel and Castiel to find and destroy the object that Sam had touched. Destroying it also seemed to have the effect of breaking whatever hold it had over Sam. The young hunter felt it as the spell slid off of him like water rolling down his spine. It washed away from him and left him staring down at the coloring book in front of him with a sense of absolute horror. _Oh, God, no. No_. There was no blank in his memories. No confusion about what had happened. He remembered it all clearly and that only made it worse.

Something must’ve showed on his face because Dean was sitting up straighter on his own bed and looking at Sam intently. “Sammy?”

It took a couple swallows before the young hunter could find his voice again. “Yeah, Dean.”

“Oh thank fuck.” Dean mumbled under his breath. A second later a pillow connected with the side of Sam’s head. “Dude, how many times I gotta tell you not to go poking strange things? Especially in a witch’s house!”

“It wasn’t intentional, Dean!” Sam snapped. He scooped the pillow up and threw it back. To his continued horror, he felt his bottom lip wanting to wobble and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep it under control.

“Just keep your hands to yourself next time, little boy.” Dean’s voice had adopted a mock scolding tone that immediately set Sam’s back up.

The young hunter shoved up off the bed, determinedly ignoring the coloring book and crayons, and glared at his brother. “Bite me, Dean.” He snapped. Then he shoved away from the bed and stomped over to the bathroom. IT was the only place he could think of right then that would afford him privacy and give him a reason to be away from his brother. Maybe it would give him the time to settle and get his mindset back to normal, too. Because right then there was a part of Sam that wanted nothing more than to go back out there and continue coloring on the picture he’d been doing for Gabriel. If Dean knew that, he’d never let Sam live it down, no matter how understanding he or the others had been before.

Sam curled his hands over the sink and tried not to shudder. He just needed to take a shower, that was all. Just take a shower and give himself a chance to steady. Then he could face his sibling and the angels who would all probably have quite a lot of fun mocking the hunter who had wanted nothing more than his Daddy not long ago.

If only they knew the truth. It hadn’t been John Winchester that little Sammy had been asking for.

Sam bit his lip and abruptly jerked away from the sink to go to the tub and start the water.

If he spent some of his time in the shower wishing he could hold on to that safe and happy feeling he’d had just a bit earlier, well, there was no one to know but him, and he’d gotten used to hiding those longings a long time ago.

* * *

By the time Sam made it back out of the bathroom he thought he had himself at least a little more under control. Well enough to be able to handle his brother’s teasing and maybe even whatever mockery Gabriel would come up with. He’d been so damn nice to Sam while he was ‘little’, but the hunter held no hopes that that kindness would hold over to now.

When he came out, wearing nothing but a towel, he found that everyone hadn’t gathered like he’d been expecting. Dean was nowhere in sight and neither was Castiel. There was just Gabriel.

Gabriel, who was sitting in a chair at the rickety motel table, legs stretched out and a looking completely at ease, his smile just visible around the stem of his sucker.

The sight of him sent off a twist of emotions inside of Sam that had him hunching down ever so slightly. He ignored Gabriel’s presence and just marched over to his bag to grab some clean clothes. This wasn’t the first time that Gabriel had tried to stick around and leer while Sam changed and it wasn’t the first time that Sam had changed in front of someone. He was a bit of a pro at maintaining as much modesty as possible while dressing with an audience, sadly enough. It’d always amused his brother and father. Sam shimmied his boxers up under the towel and pulled them up before taking the towel off. He ignored Gabriel’s whistle, expecting nothing less.

“If you’re here to laugh at me, you can just turn around and fly right back out of here.” Sam insisted sharply s he pulled on a fresh pair of jeans. He’d avoided Dean’s teasing for the most part. He really didn’t want to deal with any of Gabriel’s if he could avoid it.

The trickster sat back in his chair and held his hands up peacefully on either side of him. “Woah there, kiddo. I’m not here to make fun of you.” He dropped his hands back down and smirked a little at Sam. “I’m sure big brother did plenty of that already.”

The scowl that crossed Sam’s features just made Gabriel laugh. He waited until Sam had a shirt on before gesturing to the seat across from him. “Come sit down, Samshine. I thought you’d like to know a little about what exactly it was you touched.”

That was enough to have Sam stopping. He tunred, looking at Gabriel curiously, trying to gauge his sincerity. Was that really all he wanted? Sam’s suspicion warred with his curiosity. In the end it was no real surprise that his curiosity won out. He sat down in the chair across from Gabriel and tried to ignore the smug smile it got him. “Where are Dean and Cas?”

“I told them we needed to talk alone.” Gabriel said. His smile grew. Reaching up, he started to play with the stick of his sucker. “I didn’t think you’d want an audience for this.

That didn’t really make Sam feel any better about things. What the hell had he touched? Bracing himself, he hoped it wasn’t anything too bad, or anything with any lasting side effects. “What exactly was it? I felt almost, compelled to touch it.”

“It’s something that our witch had worked hard to charm.” Pulling out his sucker with a loud ‘pop’, Gabriel sat forward in his chair. His eyes seemed to burn brighter all of a sudden and Sam found himself held by them. His eyes always held Sam’s interest; they were one of the things that Sam had been attracted to first. Those eyes and that damnable smirk. But there was power in them now that left Sam frozen. “It’s made to force people to reveal their deepest desires. The ones they don’t even want to admit to themselves sometimes. Considering what you almost called me earlier, I’ve got a pretty good idea of what yours is. Where you ever planning on saying anything to me, Sammy?”

Oh, God. Sam’s stomach clenched and he broke out in a full body sweat even as he shivered. This was what he’d been afraid of – this was what he hadn’t wanted to come to the light of day. His mouth felt too dry to form words and no amount of licking his lips put any moisture there. All he could think of was that he didn’t want them to know this. He hadn’t wanted _anyone_ to know this.

The warmth of Gabriel’s hand curling over his snapped Sam’s panic enough for him to realize that he’d been slowly hyperventilating there. He looked up now to find Gabriel still staring at him so intently. When Gabriel spoke again, his voice seemed to have an extra layer to it, a resonance that Sam couldn’t quite place. “Sam. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam blurted out. The words were hoarse, his throat dry now as well. Oh, God, he thought he was going to be sick.

“ _It’s okay_.” Gabriel repeated. He squeezed Sam’s hand and then slowly let go of it. “There are plenty of people out there who’ve got a daddy kink, kiddo. You should’ve just said something. I don’t mind a little role play.”

Sam closed his eyes and tried not to let out a whimper. Dammit. Oh, Goddammit! This wasn’t what he wanted to be doing. This wasn’t at all a conversation that he wanted to be having. “Gabe...” How could he say this? They hadn’t even done anything with one another past flirting yet! How could be explain something like this to Gabriel? To a freaking _archangel_? His throat clenched as he tried to force out the words. “I, it’s not like that.” God, he wished he could melt down into the floorboards. Did he have to have this conversation? These were desires that Sam didn’t ever talk about. This wasn’t just some bedroom daddy kink they were talking about. Sam didn’t want to just call Gabriel ‘Daddy’ and get screwed into the mattress or treated like a naughty boy.

Curling his arms around his waist, the hunter looked away, over Gabriel’s shoulder, so that he wouldn’t have to look him in the face. “I don’t, I mean I’m not… I want…”

“You want someone to take care of you.”

Sam flushed and couldn’t help how he dropped his gaze down and to the side. It was so damn embarrassing to talk about this. When he spoke again, his voice was lower, with just a shade of hesitance to each word. He didn’t want to say this, but Gabriel had figured out enough on his own and considering he knew it involved him, Sam owed him an explanation. Even if it was one of the hardest things he felt like he’d ever done

“I like… I like rules and, and order. I like things to make sense. For… for just a little while, I like knowing that there’s someone else in charge. Someone who makes the decisions so I don’t have to.” Someone who could dole out rewards just as easily as punishments and walk the line that John Winchester had never been able to. Disappointment or outright punishment had been his way of parenting, and Sam had always responded so well to so much more.

He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he expected from the archangel – laughter, mockery, some derisive or witty comments – but it hadn’t been the relaxed, easy “Do you play down to a certain age, too?”

That actually eased Sam just the slightest bit. It suggested that Gabriel knew more about this than Sam had expected. Sam shook his head. “No. It sort of varies, depending on what’s going on, who I’m with, where I’m at, things like that.” He’d always been a bit younger and freer in those private moments with Jess when they were somewhere he knew no one was going to come and bother them. When he knew there was no risk of getting caught.

Gabriel nodded at Sam’s answer like he’d expected it, or like he maybe caught the train of thoughts that followed it. Sam wouldn’t be surprised if Gabriel _had_ heard his thoughts. What he was surprised about was how little it bothered him.

“Is it sexual for you?” Gabriel asked next.

A blush heated Sam’s cheeks. “Not really. I, I mean I’ve played like that in… in bed. But I don’t really need that.” Why the hell was he telling Gabriel this? Why hadn’t he stopped the conversation already? Sam had only talked about this with a very select few people throughout his life. He’d only ever gone this in-depth with Jess. “It’s the other stuff that… that’s important. I mean, I kind of, well, I…”

Again, Gabriel proved far more perceptive than Sam had expected. “Ahhh.” He shifted forward, folding his arms on the table and leaning on them to better be able to look at Sam. “It’s just that mindset, isn’t it? Not the sex. The being little, with a Daddy there to take care of you.” In one sentence he neatly summed up the secret that Sam had carried for years and years. For a second Gabriel paused, letting his words sink in, and then he almost hesitantly said “I imagine you get some of those things from your brother, even.”

That made the hunter cringe. “It’s not wrong.” Sam blurted out. He knew how it sounded but it wasn’t like that!

“No, it’s not.” Gabriel agreed easily. “But it doesn’t quite work right, does it?”

Sam shook his head miserably. “I can’t have that on a hunt. I need him to see me as his equal. To let me work with him and plan and all that. But with Dean it’s kind of… it’s all or nothing. He can’t just shut it off and let me have a hunt and then play parent once the hunt is over. Besides,” he shrugged again. “I can’t exactly have him do something without explaining to him what I really need, and can you honestly tell me you see _that_ conversation going over well?”

“You’ve got a point there.” Gabriel agreed, chuckling. The both of them knew this wasn’t something Dean would take well.

Tilting his head, Gabriel pinned him once more with that stare that Sam couldn’t seem to ignore. The hunter was shifting in his seat, feeling a bit raw and a bit exposed right now. Gabriel must’ve recognized that; he gentled his voice in response. “Have you ever done this with anyone before, Sammy? One night thing, long term, anything like that?”

“Jess and I had a bit of it.” Sam admitted quietly. “You, ah, I’m sure you picked up on that.” He lifted one finger and tapped his head, seeing Gabriel nod in return. The memories in Sam’s head were probably easy to see. They were wonderful memories, so warm and cherished. A faint smile touched his lips. “She’s the one who gave me names for everything and who taught me not to be ashamed of it. After her…” Pausing, he shrugged. “Other than that, well, there are places you can go, if you know where to look.”

A scowl twisted Gabriel’s lips.

Sam recognized the displeased look – when had he started to consciously register and label so many of Gabriel’s looks? – and hurried to reassure him. “I was always safe.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

His disapproval had Sam chewing on his lip and looking away. Any other time and that disapproval might’ve rolled off of Sam or been much easier to ignore. But after the spell, charm, _whatever_ , and after this kind of open conversation, the hunter was feeling a lot more raw than normal and it was harder to control the reactions he usually kept under locking and key. His shoulders hunched and his head ducked down, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. His fingers twisted together in his lap.

A soft sigh sounded from Gabriel. Then, whisper quiet, he heard the rustling of clothes right before Gabriel suddenly appeared in front of him. The archangel crouched down and rested one hand on Sam’s right knee, his other hand coming up until he was cupping Sam’s cheek just as he’d done earlier, his thumb catching Sam’s lip and pulling it free from between his teeth. “I’m not mad at you, kiddo.” Gabriel said gently. “I’m not happy about the past, but I’m not mad at you. We can’t change the past. All we can work on is the future. Now that I know what you want, we can actually talk about this.”

“T-Talk?” Sam felt stunned. Gabriel wanted to talk about this?

“Of course. If this is what you need, if it’s what you want, do you really think I’m going to just turn my head and walk away?”

“Why not?” Sam mumbled, looking down at his hands. “It’s not…”

The grip on his face tightened just enough to quiet him. “If the next word out of your mouth is ‘normal’, I suggest you stop here and now.” Gabriel said, his voice firmly cutting in. “I know you know better than that. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with wanting or needing this. Hell, kiddo, I’ve done a lot worse in my time on earth. I’ve done things that really are deviant. This? Trust me – this aint. There’s nothing wrong with wanting someone to take care of you. Don’t think I wouldn’t be honored to do it.”

Sam knew his eyes were wide but he couldn’t stop the reaction.

Smiling, Gabriel stroked his cheek. “If you hadn’t realized by now, kiddo, I care about you a whole hell of a lot. Anything that’s in my power to give, it’s yours.”

“I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.” Sam whispered. This all, it seemed too good to be true.

The smile on Gabriel’s face grew wider. “Oh, trust me, kiddo. I want this. I want _you._ Every single way I can have you. I want to take you home and wrap you up and keep you safe. I want to take care of you the way no one but Dean’s ever tried to do, an I want to go beyond that. With every part of me, I want to make you mine, and I damn well protect what’s mine.” Gabriel’s voice was sharp and full of promise. “It’s not a matter of me doing something I don’t want to do. I want this. But I don’t know if you realize just how much you’ll be getting with this.”

The fear that had been making Sam feel so sick was slowly starting to fade away. With each declaration, that fear was being replaced by hope, bright and hot and _beautiful_ in him. Sam lifted a shaky hand, pressing it to the back of the hand that was still cupping his face. “I want you, Gabriel.” They were words he meant with everything in him. Taking a deep breath, he let go of the fear that had held him back on this and softly said the words he’d only said in the privacy of his mind before. “I want you, Daddy.”

He watched the light in Gabriel’s eyes flare hot and bright before he was pulled in for a kiss that was short, sweet, and oh-so-perfect.

They still had plenty they needed to talk about. There were rules that would need to be made, limits that they needed to figure out. This wasn’t something that someone could just jump into. But Sam reveled in Gabriel’s embrace when he was pulled in for a hug. The rest of that could come later. For now, he was happy to lay here in the arms of the one he’d wanted to hold him for so long, happy with the knowledge that they’d started down a road Sam had been sure they’d never be able to go down.

Gabriel pressed a kiss against the crown of Sam’s head and the both of them smiled.


End file.
